El Adios
by Yuuten Keidy
Summary: Una desicion hace mucha diferencia, en este caso la muerte de una persona... no me maten a mi! POR FIN TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

waaa se que con este fic algunas me querran matar O.o

- blah blah- lo que dicen

_¨ blah blah_ ¨ lo que piensan

¨ El Adios¨

* * *

En la mansion de los Hyuga, en la sala principal, se encontraban dos personas discutiendo, una de esas personas era Hiashi 

- Es necesario esa...decision?

-Lo es, si se quiere una familia poderosa se tiene que cumplir

-En ese caso mis hijas seran afectadas igual!

-No Hiashi... aun no entiendes...- Hiashi junto con aquel hombre seguieron discutienda acerca de ¨ aquella decision¨, el hombre llamado Jorgen vestia un kimono azul, tenia el cabello corto y negro y sus ojos plateados- volvere a explicarte...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Neji! esta vez si te pasaste!- Lee traia a Tenten en sus brazos, la cual tenia su mano en la costilla derecha, tapandose una herida

Hmf.. ella se descuido...

-Solo te ayuda a entrenarte no a que la mates!

-Esta bien Lee... yo me des...

-No es escusa Tenten!!- grito enojado- que clase de recuerdo te dejara?! y mas cuando te..!

-Lee!- Esta vez Tenten fue la que grito- basta por favor

-Lee tu deberias meterte en tus asuntos, este es nuestro entrenamiento, ella sabe lo que sucedera si se descuida, claro ejemplo esto- la vio- ella es debil...muy debil...no deberia ser llamada Kunoichi- Tenten abrio sus ojos como platos, para despues ocultar su mirada

-Neji Hyuga!!

-Neji ha hablado...-Lee la vio- esta bien, el sabe lo que dice...-Lee apreto su puño y Neji se marcho del lugar

-Tenten..se tus sentimeintos hacia el pero no deberias dejar que te trate asi...

-No te preocupes Lee... se lo que hago... ¨ _despues de lo ocurrido hace 2 semanas... todo parece igual...o hasta peor._..¨- Penso algo triste la Kunoichi

-Y te iras en 2 dias... que clase de recuerdo es ese?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji caminaba de regreso a su mansion con los ojos fijos al frente

_¨ Creo que si me pase...pero que digo? Ella se distrajo pero...siempre entrena como yo quiera...y siempre sale lastimada...hmf! es por debil! Pero... tambien lo de...hace dos semanas..nos ha distanciado un poco...¨ -_ Neji se detubo- Ella...siempre me ha apoyado y yo...

-Neji nii-san!!!- el se volteo viendo a Hinata correr hacia el

-Hinata-sama?

-Neji..ah...nii-san...no..no vayas...a la...mansion...

-Por que no?

-Los..lideres del clan, bueno el lider... el quiere...

-Oh... Hinata-san, Neji-kun- dijo una voz atras de ellos, volteando ambos Hinata puso cara de susto... era Jorgen

-Si?-dijo Neji sin importancia alguna

-Vamos a la mansion hay algo que debes saber

En la Mansion

Neji e Hinata entraron a la sala principal, la cual se encontraba Hiashi con una expresion seria y Tsunade de la misma manera

-Ah... Tsunade-sama, vino de visita- dijo Jorgen algo alegre

-Si...de visita...

-Vamos vamos! porque tan serios... sientense Hyugas...- Jorgen se sento enfrente de todos- Bien... ya hable con Hiashi acerca de esto y es hora que tu lo sepas Neji-kun, ya que eres el perjudicado

-Perjudicado?- repitio Neji sin entender la situacion

-Si asi es-continuo- Tu sabes, el Bouke y el Souke, todo eso... bien, se ha decidido por la rama principal que no debe existir la rama secundaria- Neji abrio los ojos- asi es, se ha dicho que en 2 dias, se le dara fin, a la vida de Neji Hyuga

* * *

waaaa sii hasta yo me odiare con el fic, es corto, es como un prologo de lo que pasa en el fic, ya que a partir del siguiente sera lo que es el fic en si, es una introduccion en pocas palabras, en fin, espero reviews y si amenazas de muerte para otra persona... estan aceptadas n.nU 

Chica-anime 4ever


	2. Chapter 2

wiii recibi muchos reviews soy feliz jiji bueno aqui el siguiente capitulo! Disfrutenlo!!

- blah blah- lo que dicen

_¨ blah blah_ ¨ lo que piensan

¨ El Adios¨

* * *

**_En el cap. anterior_**

_En la Mansion_

_Neji e Hinata entraron a la sala principal, la cual se encontraba Hiashi con una expresion seria y Tsunade de la misma manera_

_-Ah... Tsunade-sama, vino de visita- dijo Jorgen algo alegre_

_-Si...de visita..._

_-Vamos vamos! porque tan serios... sientense Hyugas...- Jorgen se sento enfrente de todos- Bien... ya hable con Hiashi acerca de esto y es hora que tu lo sepas Neji-kun, ya que eres el perjudicado_

_-Perjudicado?- repitio Neji sin entender la situacion_

_-Si asi es-continuo- Tu sabes, el Bouke y el Souke, todo eso... bien, se ha decidido por la rama principal que no debe existir la rama secundaria- Neji abrio los ojos- asi es, se ha dicho que en 2 dias, se le dara fin, a la vida de Neji Hyuga_

* * *

- Vaya... Neji no vino hoy a entrenar...-Tenten se encontraba sentada debajo de un arbol, ya era mas de medio dia y dicho Hyugo habia llegado 

-Tal vez tubo algo importante que hacer!!! ya sabes, el es un chico muuy ocupado..

-Si.. Lee ni tu te crees eso...

- Eh.. tienes razon... en fin, lo mas seguro es que tubo algo que hacer

- Si.. puede ser.. me pregunto que..?- Tenten miro el cielo, y observo como un par de pajaron volaban y cantaban por los aires

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji estaba tado en su habitacion viendo el suelo, recordando lo ocurridodia anterior

flash Back

-Perjudicado?- repitio Neji sin entender la situacion

-Si asi es-continuo- Tu sabes, el Bouke y el Souke, todo eso... bien, se ha decidido por la rama principal que no debe existir la rama secundaria- Neji abrio los ojos- asi es, se ha dicho que en 2 dias, se le dara fin, a la vida de Neji Hyuga

-P-pero!!- contunuo Neji- que fin con eso?!

-Acabo de decirlo Neji-kun...crei que alguien con una reputacion de genio como tu entenderias la primera vez que te lo dijera...

- Aun asi...- Neji apreto sus puños

-Como sea, en ese tiempo no saldras, te quedaras aqui en la mansion, y ustedes, Hiashi e Hinata-san, tienen prohibido decir una sola palabra

-Disculpen, pero como la Hokage no estoy deacuerdo con esta desicion!

-Lo siento Tsunade-sama, son cosas del clan- continuo Jorgen con una sonrisa- ya se decidio y punto, ni la Hokage puede hacer algo al respecto

- Claro que puedo!- contesto furiosa parandose- No apruebo esto! quitarle la vida a alguien solo para un bien del clan que clase de conclusion es esa?!

-Lo siento, pero ya esta decidido- y dicho esto salio de la habitacion, dejando a Hiashi e Hinata viendo el piso, a Tsunade furiosa y a Neji parado en el mismo lugar, sin decir una sola palabra, apretando sus puños con fuerza

fin flash back

Neji siguio en la misma posicion por un rato mas, pensando en muchas cosas

- Ojala que Neji este aqui...- Neji abrio sus ojos al reconocer esa voz- espero no este enfermo.. o algo...- la persona llamo a la puerta

-S-s-i? Hinata salio al patio

-Hinata-chan!!!! yahoo!! jiji

-T-tenten-san...- Hinata se alegro al verla y se acerco- que sucede T-tenten-san?

- Bueno, como Neji no fue hoy al entrenamiento, me preocupe asi que quise venir a ver que pasaba...

-oh...- Hinata vio el piso- Pues.. Neji-nii-san... el...

- Esta.. en una mision..- Hiashi llego alli

-Hiashi-sama- Tenten hizo una reverencia- asi que fue a una mision... y cuando regresa?- contesto algo alegre

-No.. lo sabemos...

-Oh... bueno entonces vendre otro dia... solo queria decirle que.. bueno... en fin, nos vemos!!- Tenten hizo nuevamente una reverencia y se fue de alli

- No me agrada mentirle a las personas Otou-sama...

-Lo se Hinata.. pero recuerda lo que pasara si decimos algo...

- _Tenten... ella..se preocupa por mi?Eso.. es normal, como compañeros de equipo asi que... - _Neji nuevamente se sento y suspiro- sera mejor que me olvide de todo eso... y de ella tambien

-/-/-/-/-/ Tercer Dia /-/-/-/-/-/

-Vaya.. creo que esa mision esta algo dificil.. para que Neji no haya venido hoy otra vez- Lee seguia entrenando, golpeando un arbol

-Si.. puede ser... puede que no alcanze a despedirme despues de todo...

- Tenten..- Lee fue con ella- no te preocupes, estoy seguro que el estara aqui antes de que tu te vayas!! no te preocupes bella flor!!!- Tenten sonrio un poco

-Eso espero Lee... pero tengo un mal presentimiento...

-.-.-.-.- Con Neji-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vamos Neji-kun no estes asi... vamos, sonrie!- Jorgen estaba en la habitacion del Hyuga, Neji traia puesto una yukata blanca, solo volteo un poco para verlo- no me mires asi Neji-kun...- con algo de burla- al fin y al cabo no tienes de otra... ya que eres un ¨ pajaro encerrado ¨- Neji agacho un poco su mirada, el sabia que eso era verdad - En fin... pronto acabara tu sufrimiento... cuando el sol se ponga ((porque domonios pasa todo eso al ponerse el sol? y soy yo la que escribe... ¬¬U)) Jorgen salio de la habitacion dejando nuevamente a Neji solo, el cual volvio a ver por la ventana

-Solo unas cuantas horas mas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Muy bien... es hora de que me vaya!!

-Bella flor no te pongas triste! pronto vendra Neji!! antes de que te vayas!!

-Ya me lo dijiste Lee... pero gracias por tu apoyo, nos vemos en la entrada de Konoha- Tenten empezo a caminar hacia su casa, viendo cada detalle de Konoha, las tiendas, las personas que pasaban por alli, viendo detalladamente todo a su alrededor, sonriendo tristemente- He pasado tantas cosas aqui, y ahora me tengo que ir...

-OEEEEE TENTEEEEEN!!!!- la chica volteo viendo a un ribio el cual se acerco a ella- Tenten porque esa cara triste?

-Ya sabes Naruto...

-Oh... por que te vas a ir hoy?- Tenten asintio- bueno entonces dejame invitarte un ramen antes de que te vayas!!!

-Gracias Naruto, pero no es necesario

-Vamos Tenten!!! solo uno sii?- Naruto uso su gran tecnica de ¨ Ojitos de Zatch triste ¨ ((aaii adoro a ese monito -))

/Eh... -a Tenten le salio una gotita- hai hai, tu ganas, solo porque tu quieres ir a comer ramen me invitas

-No es cierto.. solo quiero invitarte un ramen.. dattebayo...

-Esta bien Naruto ya te dije que esta bien, vamos pues

- YAHHAAAA!!!! vamooos!!!

- Por cierto, tengo que avisarle a Matsuda-san que llegare algo tarde..

- No sera necesario Tenten-san- un chico o mas bien ya joven, aparecio atras de ellos, tenia el cabello algo largo y oscuro, con un traje negro- tardese, no importa, la esperare en la entrada de konoha

-Si... gracias Matsuda-san- Matsuda se retiro de alli

eh.. quien era ese Tenten?

-Era Matsuda-san, el es quien me ayudara a irme a la otra aldea, con un permagimo raro que tiene el que solo se puede utilizar afuera de la aldea

-Oh.. ya veo...

-Aqui tienen su orden!

-Bueno, de eso me preocupare despues..- Tenten sonrio un pococ ambos juntaron sus manos

-Itadakimasu!!!- empezaron a comer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Neji-kun.. es hora... - Una sombra aparecio en la puerta de Neji, el cual solo volteo un poco se levanto de su lugar a un lado de la ventana y camino hacia la puerta

-Oh... Neji-kun que alegria verte- dijo Jorgen con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro- no te preocupes, falta un poco mas...

- No puedo dejar que eso pase -Hinata hizo un simbolo con sus manos, para despues quitarlo y hace como si nada

-.-.-1 hora despues.-.-.-

-Bueno... aqui me despido...

-Tenten!!! no puedo creerlo ya nos vas a dejar!!! que sera de nosotros sin tu presencia? QUE LA JUVENTUD TE ACOMPAÑE!!!

-eh.. si gracias Lee...

- Tenten quedate un poco mas´bayo!!!- dijo anruto con unas lagrimitas en su rostro

- Lo siento.. pero no puedo.. ustedes lo saben y..

-Tenten-saaan!!!

-???- los 3 voltearon a ver quien era, Hinata corrio lo mas que pudo hacia ellos-Hinata?- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-T-tenten-san!! ra..rapido!!

-Que sucede Hinata-chan? - dijo sin comprender

-A..a neji...a Neji nii-san... lo van a ..matar!!!- Tenten abrio sus ojos como platos, Lee tambien y Naruto solo grito..

-Que estamos esperando?!- Instantes despues los 4 ninjas corrian hacia la mansion de los Hyuga, Hinata (que era un clon) les conto todo lo que habia sucedido, hasta el momento, llegando a la puerta de la mansion, se enocntraron con unos guardias cuidando la puerta

-Que vamos a hacer? si hacemos mucho ruido sospecharan... puede que lo maten antes si se dan cuenta

-Hinata-chan...- Lee con la mirada señalo a Tenten, la cual tenia una expresion de gran susto y preocupacion

-G-gommen...

-Vamos... kage bunshin no jutsu..- Naruto hizo 3 clones, sin mucho ruido solo el ¨ blum¨ de aparicion

-Eso no funcionara- dijo Tenten- sera mejor un ataque de lejos, y yo soy buena en eso- la chica sonrio, los guardias vieron como un kunai bomba aparecio enfrente de ellos

-T-tenten-san no deberiamos hacer ruido..

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan... es una trampa- los 3 vieron que ocurria y cuando exploto el pergamino, solo hizo humo haciendo que los guardias cayeran al piso

-Que les hiziste Tenten-san?

- Es un kunai bomba.. pero no de lso que hacen una explosion de destruccion, sino con somnifero..

-Oh... increible buttebayo...

-Yahhaa!! Tenten! Usaste tu gran inteligencia de la Juventud!!

-Quien esta alli?!

-Bien hecho Lee... - los 4 ninjas ahora se dispucieron a combatir contra esos guardias que los acababan de descubrir, gracais a lso clones de naruto fue mas facil.

-B-bueno.. Neji nii.san esta en la aprte tracera de la mansion, que es la mas grande...

-Gracias por la informacion Hinata- ella sonrio para despues desaparecer en la nube de humo- bien, ahora continuemos y...- otros guardias aparecieron- que demonios pasa?! porque tyantos guardias dattebayo!!

-No importa cuantos sean, no pierdere mas tiempo para rescatar a Neji!!- Tenten corrio hacia ellos enfrentandolos y ganandoles de 3 golpes, cuando ella volteo Lee y Naruto estaban asustados

-Tenten.. dime que no nos trataras asi si te enojas con nosotros...

-No pierdan mas tiempo!!- la chica empezo a correr viendo la salida al patio tracero- ¨ _Neji.. ya voy!!¨_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por una desicion del Clan Principal de los Hyuga, y para beneficio del mismo...- empezo a declamar Jorgen- se ha decidido darle fin a la vida de Neji Hyuga.. unico heredero de la rama secundaria del Clan.. ahora... por favor- Jorgen le hizo una señal a un miembro mas de los Hyuga, el cual asintio y se acerco lentamente a Neji el cual estaba sentada y con los brazos amarrados en la parte de atras

-No!!!- Los miembros precentes voltearon y vieron a 3 ninjas, Tenten estaba en medio

-No permitiremos que le hagan daño!- Naruto salto alejando al ninja de Neji- no mientras estemos aqui buttebayo...!!

-Neji!!, espera, pronto te sacaremos de aqui- Dijo Tenten con una ligera sonrisa

-...que..haces aqui...Tenten..- Neji la vio de manera fria

-Uh..Neji..pues...

-Como se atreven! esto no les concierne a ustedes!!!- Jorgen se molesto, y vio a Hinata, Hanabi y a Hiashi, los cuales tenian una pequeña sonrisa- ustedes les dijeron verdad?!

-Como? si siempre estubimos aqui- Dijo Hanabi burlandose de el por la expresion en su rostro

-Maldita niña...

- Vayanse de aqui esto no es de su incumbencia

-Vaya.. apesar de que venimos a ayudarte ni siquiera algo de afecto eh Neji?- dijo Lee encargandose de unos guardias

-Hehe...no se de cual cambio me habian hablado eh!- Naruto hizo un movimiento de sus manos- Rasengan!!! guaaahh!!!- Naruto salio volando hacia la pared

-Naruto-kun!!!!

-Eh? Naruto-kun? wooaah!- Lee tambien

-Lee! Naruto!!!- grito Tenten aun enfrente de Neji

-La siguiente seras tu niña- Jorgen se puso enfrente de ellos, Tenten volteo a verlo

-Tenten?

- No dejare que le hagan daño a Neji!!

-Ja! niña tonta, crees que podras contra un Hyuga?

-Que haces quitate de enmedio!- grito Neji molesto aparentemente

- No Neji.. siempre tu me ayudabas, para despues reclamarme por la debilidad...pero esta vez yo quiero salvarte porque.. porque... porque te amo Neji...- el abrio completamente su ojos y apreto sus puños

-Tenten yo... yo... no te amo! - Tenten abrio sus ojos tambien y agacho su mirada, Lee y Naruto se levantaron preparandose nuevamente para pelear

-Oooww.. que tierno... la pequeña kunoichi se le declaro a un Hyuga... pero el no le corresponde jajajajaja! que bonita novela, muy emotiva...- Jorgen empezo a reirse- bueno bueno... encargense ustedes...- Jorgen dio media vuelta y otros guardias se acercaron con katanas a Tenten

-Tenten!- Lee corrio hacia ellos pero otro guardia aparecio( sii son demasiados guardias) ella se levanto y abrio sus brazos en forma de cruz

-Que haces? quitate de alli Tenten saldras lastimada!!!

- Porque...te preocupas por mi si no me amas... Neji?-Tenten volteo a verlo y el abrio sus ojos, viendo como Tenten tenia los ojos apunto de llorar

-Ten..ten...yo...

-Como fastidian ya matenla de una buena vez- Grito Jorgen, el guardia con la katana se puso enfrente de ellos

-Señorita..porfavor, quitese de enmedio, no quiero dañar a nadie mas, es mi trabajo

-Pues mi trabajo sera proteger a Neji!

-Niña insolente no te metas en asuntos del clan!- Jorgen se acerco a ella con una mirada furiosa, Neji se dio cuenta de ello, Jorgen empezo a juntar chakra en su palma derecha- tu moriras tambien!- Jorgen levanto su brazo

-Hyaa!- Hinata se tapo los ojos asustada

-Muere!- Tenten cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe

-Uh?- abrio su ojos- que.. !!!- Lee y Naruto abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, Hiashi tambien

-Ne..Neji...- Neji se habia puesto entre los dos, tambien con sus manos en cruz con la cabeza abajo, el golpe le dio justo en el corazon - NEJI!!!- el chico cayo y Tenten lo agarro en sus brazos - Neji.. oye..no...no puedes...- ella se sento acomodandolo en ella- Neji.. oye...- el chico veia a Tenten algo cansado y empezo a cerrar sus ojos lentamente- No..Neji... NEJI!!

* * *

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! el segundo capitulo arriba!! gracias a todos por escribir los reviews que voy a contestar: 

Luz-fictiongirl: holaaaa bueno eres la primera que me puso uno jiji gracias por tu apoyo espero no me mates con este cap.y si es cierto.. pobre Neji TT-TT

KAKAxPAMExNEJI: pues.. si si me lleve a Neji jojojo bueno espero dejes Review, esto aun no acaba!

Franchesk: hola holaa!! bueno si es sopresa pero en fin, espero sigas leyendo

NaRU-GiRl : gracias por no matarme XD en fin, espero sigas leyendo gracias por tu review

omtatelo: aii ta lo que querias ver, a Neji muerto.. ¬¬ (tronandome los dedos) pero no acaba aun jejeje

janet: sii si mate a Neji soy una asecina!! TT-TT waaa en fin, continua leyendo onegai shimash o algo asi jiji

Neji-niisan : aaa disculpa como que tu Neji ¬¬X.. el es solo de Tenten para nuestra desgracia TT-TT en fin, no te vayas de luto , ai que hacerlo todos juntos XD

Rey-san : yo te apoyo VIVA EN NEJITEN!!jiji espero este cap. te haya gustado

Tenji18: bueno aqui esta para que no me mates jiji pero eso de que matar a neji es parte del trama y TRAUMA jajaja bueno nos leemos

Tenten-haruno-chan : sii aqui esta gracias por leer

ESPERO REVIEWS PARA ACTUALIZAR PRONTO!

Chica-anime 4ever


	3. Chapter 3

wiii recibi muchos reviews soy feliz jiji bueno aqui el siguiente capitulo! Disfrutenlo!!

- blah blah- lo que dicen

_¨ blah blah_ ¨ lo que piensan

¨ El Adios¨

* * *

**_En el cap. anterior_**

_-Tenten yo... yo... no te amo! - Tenten abrio sus ojos tambien y agacho su mirada, Lee y Naruto se levantaron preparandose nuevamente para pelear_

_-Oooww.. que tierno... la pequeña kunoichi se le declaro a un Hyuga... pero el no le corresponde jajajajaja! que bonita novela, muy emotiva...- Jorgen empezo a reirse- bueno bueno... encargense ustedes...- Jorgen dio media vuelta y otros guardias se acercaron con katanas a Tenten_

_-Tenten!- Lee corrio hacia ellos pero otro guardia aparecio ella se levanto y abrio sus brazos en forma de cruz_

_-Que haces? quitate de alli Tenten saldras lastimada!!!_

_- Porque...te preocupas por mi si no me amas... Neji?-Tenten volteo a verlo y el abrio sus ojos, viendo como Tenten tenia los ojos apunto de llorar, pero al fin... dejo caer una solitaria lagrima por su mejilla_

_-Ten..ten...yo..._

_-Como fastidian ya matenla de una buena vez- Grito Jorgen, el guardia con la katana se puso enfrente de ellos_

_-Señorita..porfavor, quitese de enmedio, no quiero dañar a nadie mas, es mi trabajo_

_-Pues mi trabajo sera proteger a Neji!_

_-Niña insolente no te metas en asuntos del clan!- Jorgen se acerco a ella con una mirada furiosa, Neji se dio cuenta de ello, Jorgen empezo a juntar chakra en su palma derecha- tu moriras tambien!- Jorgen levanto su brazo_

_-Hyaa!- Hinata se tapo los ojos asustada_

_-Muere!- Tenten cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe_

_-Uh?- abrio su ojos- que.. !!!- Lee y Naruto abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, Hiashi tambien_

_-Ne..Neji...- Neji se habia puesto entre los dos, tambien con sus manos en cruz con la cabeza abajo, el golpe le dio justo en el corazon - NEJI!!!- el chico cayo y Tenten lo agarro en sus brazos - Neji.. oye..no...no puedes...- ella se sento acomodandolo en ella- Neji.. oye...- el chico veia a Tenten algo cansado y empezo a cerrar sus ojos lentamente- No..Neji... NEJI!!_

_

* * *

_

- Neji... Neji... vamos..!! despierta.. des..pier..ta...- Tenten abrazo a Neji acomodandolo en su pecho unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos- no puedes irte!! no aun!! NEJI!!!

- Vamos, ese era su destino desde hace tiempo... morir por la Rama Principal..- Dijo Jorgen viendo la escena- no seas dramatica niña

-Tu...- Tenten lo vio furiosa- Todo es tu culpa! y tambien esa estupida regla de proteger a la rama principal!!!- Tenten dejo a Neji con cuidado en el suelo, parandose y viendo fijamente a Jorgen- SU ESTUPIDA REGLA LE QUITO LA VIDA A NEJI!!

- Tenten clamate!!!- Lee la tomo de un brazo y Naruto del otro

- Suel-tenme!!! ahora!!!!- dijo tratando de safarse

-Tenten... crees que Neji querria esto? que salieras lastimada?- dijo Lee

- Pues... yo...

- Siento la misma furia que tu Tenten.. pero no podemos hacer nada...

- Jajajaja! acaso escuche mas? trataban de enfrentarme?- Jorgen empezo a reir nuevamente, Lee y Naruto dejaron a Tenten, la cual nuevamente fue con Neji para acomodarlo en sus brazos

- Neji... lo.. lamento.. al tratar de ayudar solo hize que tu... te fueras... perdoname...- Lee se acerco a ella poniendo un brazo en su hombro, en señal de consuelo, Naruto apreto sus puños y vio desafiante a Jorgen

- Maldito!! si no fueras... si no fueras..!!

- Si no fuera que? tratarias de desafiarme? chico del Kyuubi?- Naruto abrio sus ojos- Aunque tengas a ese demonio no me vencerias

- No..no digas eso de Naruto-kun!!! - Jorgen volteo

-Hinata-san, por favor no me digas que vas a defenderlo?

- Pues.. yo...

- No me importa, me canse de estar aqui y de ver sus escenitas...- Jorgen se volteo, Hiashi, vio a Hinata como empezaba a llorar, al igual que su hermana menor

- Neji...- Tenten acaricio dulcemente su rostro palido- siempre me gusto ver como dormias... era la unca vez que te veia relajado y con exprecion.. que no fuera fria...- Lee vio a la castaña

- Tenten...- La chica vio su frente, la cual tenia unas vendas y las quito

- Neji.. mira... ya no tienes.. la marca... ese sello maldito que tanto odiabas...- acaricio la frente de el y lo abrazo otra vez, dejando que las lagrimas bajaran por sus mejillas

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_- Donde.. estoy..? -_ cierto chico de tez palida y ojos grises desperto en una como habitacion blanca, la cual estaba completamente vacia- Acaso... en verdad he muerto?

- Me temo que si... Neji- el chicoabrio sus ojos de par en par, reocnociendo ligeramente esa voz.. que no habia escuchado desde hace muchos años, Neji volteo, viendo a la persona dueña de la voz- Pa...dre...

- Neji, cuento tiempo- Hizashi sonrio- sabes algo, hay alguien a quin te quiero presentar...- sonrio nuevamente haciendose a un lado dejando ver a una mujer, con un vestido y una pequeña coleta a un lado del cuello sujetando su cabello algo largo y de color castaño, y sus ojos del mismo color

-Neji..- hablo la mujer colocando una mano en su pecho, mirandolo con ternura, el oji-blanco miro a su padre

- Ella es...? - dijo algo dudoso

- Si Neji.. ella es tu madre... Kisa...- la mujer sonrio para despues verle con ternura nuevamente, Neji empezo a caminar inconcientemente hacia ella, Kisa abrio sus brazos cerrando sus ojos esparando al chico, Neji a los ultimos pasos corrio y Kisa se puso en cunclillas, abrazando a Neji, ahora con aparencia de 8 años

-Madre.. tu... te pareces tanto... tu abrazo... es calido... - Kisa vio a Neji

-Me paresco a alguien que conoces Neji? - Neji la vio, esos ojos de color cafe.. esa mirada calida...

-No... no es a nadie..- una imagen de Tenten sonriendole aparecio en su mente, desapareciendo de la misma manera que aparecio- Madre.. estoy feliz... de que por fin te conosco...

- Neji.. yo igual estoy contenta...por fin te tengo en mis brazos- Neji se sorprendio y se separo un poco de ella viendola

-Por fin..?

- Si Neji.. supongo que tu padre te lo dijo no es asi..?- vio a Hizashi, el cual tenia una mirada algo triste- yo ... falleci cuando tu naciste..- Neji la miro y se puso algo triste

-Entonces.. por mi culpa tu... moriste?

-N-no! no quise decir eso Neji!!- dijo Kisa volviendolo a abrazar- no fui.. lo suficientemtne buena...- Neji aun seguia sin comprender- veras Neji- dijo viendolo fijamente- no cualquiera puede ser la esposa de un Hyuga.. debes que tener ciertos... bueno ciertas cualidades... una de ellas ser una kunoichi muy buena... en ocaciones se elige la candidata.. si no se encuentra a la persona

- Pero para mi suerte..- empezo Hizashi- yo si encontre a la mujer ideal... - viendo a Kisa, la cual sonrio

- Tu padre y yo fuimos siempre compañeros de equipo aunque... a TU PADRE le gustaba mucho presumir su fuerza- dijo sonriedno y riendo un poco al final

-Oye.. no digas eso.. no era asi- dijo el con una sonrisa

- Jiji, la verdad esque el y yo casi ni hablabamos, solo sobre misiones.. y eso.. de hecho ni nos llevamabos mucho!, yo crei que el me odiaba.. por como me trataba... - a Neji le dio un aire familiar

-Pero al final... por cuestiones del destino... quedamos ... casados, despues de 3 años, naciste tu- dijo sonriendo

- Pero... aun asi... madre lo lamento..- Kisa lo vio

-Porque te disculpas Neji?

- Por mi culpa... tu estas..

-Hijo... esta bien en serio, yo sabia las concecuencias... no importa.. de hecho.. fui mas feliz.. - Neji la siguio mirando sin comprender- Neji.. otra cosa mas... tu.. si lo deseas puedes volver..

-Volver? volver para que? nadie me desea alla!! si regreso me querran matar! no quiero ir!- Kisa lo miro

-en verdad crees que nadie te quiere alla?

-No lo creo.. lo se- dijo volteandose a otro lado, separandose de su madre, la cual suspiro algo triste

-Neji... tienes que ver algo... - Kisa estiro su brazo y haciendo un movimiento unas figuras emepazon a tomar forma, Neji volteo un poco

¨ _Neji... Neji... vamos..!! despierta.. des..pier..ta...no puedes irte!! no aun!! NEJI!!!¨_ - El chico volteo por completo viendo la imagen y escuchando

-T-Tenten?!- se acerco a aquella imagen - pero como..? ella.. esta llorando?!

- Hai..- Kisa empezo a hablar- veras... cuando tu caiste.. pues.. ella se puos asi..

-Entonces.. eso ya paso..

-No Neji.. eso esta pasando ahora mismo..

-Pero como?

- Aqui... en las Animas... el tiempo transcurre mas lentamente... solo cuando se miran esas imagenes de la muerte.. pasa como en el mundo de los vivos- Neji miro nuevamente la imagen de Tenten

_¨ SU ESTUPIDA REGLA LE QUITO LA VIDA A NEJI!! ¨_ Neji vio como Lee y Naruto trataban de detenerla

_- Tenten clamate!!!- Lee la tomo de un brazo y Naruto del otro_

_- Suel-tenme!!! ahora!!!!- dijo tratando de safarse_

_-Tenten... crees que Neji querria esto? que salieras lastimada?- dijo Lee_

- No... Yo no quiero... que ella... salga lastimada...

_- Pues... yo..._

_ Lee y Naruto dejaron a Tenten, la cual nuevamente fue con Neji para acomodarlo en sus brazos_

_- Neji... lo.. lamento.. al tratar de ayudar solo hize que tu... te fueras... perdoname...- Lee se acerco a ella poniendo un brazo en su hombro, en señal de consuelo_

- Tenten...

- Neji.. Hijo..- Neji volteo a verla, con la mirada algo triste- escucha.. como tu no debias morir en este instante...

- Puedes regresar.. solo si tu lo deseas... Neji volteo a ver a su padre, el cual ahora le tomo la mano a Kisa, viendolo fijamente - la desicion es tuya..

_- Neji...- Tenten acaricio dulcemente su rostro palido- siempre me gusto ver como dormias... era la unca vez que te veia relajado y con exprecion.. que no fuera fria...- Lee vio a la castaña_

_- Tenten...- La chica vio su frente, la cual tenia unas vendas y las quito_

_- Neji.. mira... ya no tienes.. la marca... ese sello maldito que tanto odiabas...- acaricio la frente de el y lo abrazo otra vez, dejando que las lagrimas bajaran por sus mejillas_

Neji sonrio un poco, y miro a sus padres, esta vez, como era antes, un joven ya de 19 años

- Tenten siempre supo todo de mi.. lo que em gusta.. lo que me disgusta... pero si regreso.. solo causare dolor para ella, porque no.. correspondo sus sentimientos... asi que yo...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

chaaa chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!! ja! lo se lo se es corto!! pero oigan!!! es un tip!!! bueno ustedes deciden!!! como terminara la historia ehh asi que en sus reviews diganme! o si quieren los 3 finales

Ren: tres finales?

siip!! aja leyeron bien ok les dire de que se trata!!!! ( saca un pizarron) muy bien,

el primer final es feliz!! sii.. Neji regresa, Tenten se pone feliz.. nadie muere...

el segundo... Tenten sacrifica su vida por la de Neji.. si con el Taisen Ninjutsu!!!

ren: eso lo sacaste de Chiyo baa-san...

callate!!!!! ejem..

y el tercero es el que nod eseo escribir T.T donde Neji se queda... muerto!! aaaaahhh!! no quiero!!

ren: entonces porque escribiste el fic..

(voltea a verla) calla...o no te dejare con kratos en mi otro fic...

Ren: eh.. etto.. vaya! que linda historia verdad?

jajaja! bueno ustedes deciden!!! asi me dicen cual final o si los escribo todos ok!!! nos leemos!!!

Ren: en serio me quitaras de pareja con Kratos..?

* * *

ESPERO REVIEWS PARA ACTUALIZAR PRONTO! Y GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO EN EL OTRO CAPITULO!

Chica-anime 4ever


	4. Chapter 4

wiii recibi muchos reviews soy feliz jiji bueno aqui el siguiente capitulo! Disfrutenlo!!

- blah blah- lo que dicen

_¨ blah blah_ ¨ lo que piensan

¨El Adios¨

* * *

**_En el cap. anterior_**

_- Neji.. mira... ya no tienes.. la marca... ese sello maldito que tanto odiabas...- acaricio la frente de el y lo abrazo otra vez, dejando que las lagrimas bajaran por sus mejillas_

_-/-_

_- Donde.. estoy..? - cierto chico de tez palida y ojos grises desperto en una como habitacion blanca, la cual estaba completamente vacia- Acaso... en verdad he muerto?_

_- Me temo que si... Neji, cuento tiempo- Hizashi sonrio- sabes algo, hay alguien a quien te quiero presentar...- sonrio nuevamente haciendose a un lado dejando ver a una mujer, con un vestido y una pequeña coleta a un lado del cuello sujetando su cabello algo largo y de color castaño, y sus ojos del mismo color_

_-Neji..- hablo la mujer colocando una mano en su pecho, mirandolo con ternura, el oji-blanco miro a su padre_

_- Ella es...? - dijo algo dudoso_

_- Si Neji.. ella es tu madre... Kisa...-_

_- Neji.. otra cosa mas... tu.. si lo deseas puedes volver.._

_-Volver? volver para que? nadie me desea alla!! si regreso me querran matar! no quiero ir!- Kisa lo miro_

_-en verdad crees que nadie te quiere alla?_

_-No lo creo.. lo se- dijo volteandose a otro lado, separandose de su madre, la cual suspiro algo triste_

_-Neji... tienes que ver algo... - Kisa estiro su brazo y haciendo un movimiento unas figuras emepazon a tomar forma, Neji volteo un poco_

_¨ Neji... Neji... vamos..!! despierta.. des..pier..ta...no puedes irte!! no aun!! NEJI!!!¨ - El chico volteo por completo viendo la imagen y escuchando_

_-T-Tenten?!- se acerco a aquella imagen - pero como..? ella.. esta llorando?!_

_¨ SU ESTUPIDA REGLA LE QUITO LA VIDA A NEJI!! ¨ Neji vio como Lee y Naruto trataban de detenerla_

_- Tenten clamate!!!- Lee la tomo de un brazo y Naruto del otro_

_- Suel-ten-me!!! ahora!!!!- dijo tratando de safarse_

_-Tenten... crees que Neji querria esto? que salieras lastimada?- dijo Lee_

_- No... Yo no quiero que ella... salga lastimada..._

_- Pues... yo..._

_Lee y Naruto dejaron a Tenten, la cual nuevamente fue con Neji para acomodarlo en sus brazos_

_- Neji... lo.. lamento.. al tratar de ayudar solo hize que tu... te fueras... perdoname...- Lee se acerco a ella poniendo un brazo en su hombro, en señal de consuelo_

-_ Tenten..._

_- Neji.. Hijo..- Neji volteo a verla, con la mirada algo triste- escucha.. como tu no debias morir en este instante..._

_- Puedes regresar.. solo si tu lo deseas... Neji volteo a ver a su padre, el cual ahora le tomo la mano a Kisa, viendolo fijamente - la desicion es tuya.._

_- Neji...- Tenten acaricio dulcemente su rostro palido- siempre me gusto ver como dormias... era la unca vez que te veia relajado y con exprecion.. que no fuera fria...- Lee vio a la castaña_

_- Tenten...- La chica vio su frente, la cual tenia unas vendas y las quito_

_- Neji.. mira... ya no tienes.. la marca... ese sello maldito que tanto odiabas...- acaricio la frente de el y lo abrazo otra vez, dejando que las lagrimas bajaran por sus mejillas_

_Neji sonrio un poco, y miro a sus padres, esta vez, como era antes, un joven ya de 19 años_

_- Tenten siempre supo todo de mi.. lo que me gusta.. lo que me disgusta... pero si regreso.. solo causare dolor para ella, porque no.. correspondo sus sentimientos... asi que yo..._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jorgen caminaba por el patio de la mansion, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - Ya era hora de que ese bastardo muriera... el no tenia porque seguir con vida.. ni siquiera tenia derecho de nacer... - Tenten solo levanto un poco su mirada - Era de la rama secundaria... dispuesto contra su voluntad a morir por el Souke

- Mataron a Neji por tu estupido honor verdad?- Tenten miro desafiante a Jorgen- si.. por ti!- Jorgen se acerco algo molesto- porque sabias que Neji es mas poderoso que tu! mas fuerte.. y todo por ser de la rama secundaria verdad? que deshonra... que un miembro de la rama secuendaria sea mas fuerte que la principal... y como no podias vencerlo en batalla esa estupida desicion con eso evitarias ...!

-Calla!!!- Jorgen la agarro del cuello levantandola un poco

-Argh!!!

-Jorgen! basta! ella no tiene nada que ver!!!- grito Hiashi, molesto

-Hmf!- bufo Jorgen- como sea, lo hecho esta, el esta muerto niña, ahora deja de lloriquiarle, que no podras hacer nada, ya dejalo morir en paz!!! - Jorgen la miro una ultima vez para despues retirarse de alli, Tenten miro nuevamente a Neji y bajo su mirada, Hiashi fue con ella y puso una mano en su hombro

- De verdad lo amabas...

- Si...el era el unico a quien realidad amaba con todo mi ser...- Tenten lo miro nuevamente- Neji...aunque tu no me correspondieras mis sentimientos, yo siempre te amare...

-------------------------------/////-----------------------------------

Pasaron 2 dias, y en el entierro del joven Hyuga, se entontraban todos precentes, Ino, quien era consolada por Sai, Shikamaru con Temari, Shino con Hinata y Naruto estaba alli tambien, Kiba estaba con su novia Blanca, una chica de cabello corto negro y tez morena, Kankuro estaba detras de Tenten, mientras que Sakura y Lee trataban de calmarla un poco, Hiashi, Tsunade y el resto de los junnin se pusieron de pie.

-Hoy despedimos a un gran Shinobi, alguien que, por razones ...que no fueron nuestras ha fallecido, su sueño no se cumplio del todo, pero siempre fue uno de los mejores Ninjas que Konoha ha tenido jamas- Tsunade suspiró

- Apesar de que nos opusimos- Dijo Hiashi- No pudimos hacer nada, pero se que el esta en un lugar mejor...

- Fue un excelente alumno, es verdad, tuvimos ciertos problemas con el, pero, al fin y al cabo, el era asi- Gai miro la foto del chico, la cual estaba con el, Lee y Tenten la cual lo tenia tomado del brazo y el mirando la camara con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

- Fue un gran rival!- Dijo Lee con una sonrisa- Es verdad Neji, jamas podia ni podre vencerte, estabas muy consiente, pero sabes algo? me hare mas fuerte...

- Aunque eran instantes los cuales nos conocimos, era muy habil, incluso cuando se enfrento a los Akatsuki para salvarme- Gaara se acerco al altar- Te debo eso Hyuga

- Lo lamento Neji... no cumpli mi promesa..aun pero la hare cuando sea Hokage´ttebayo...cambiare esas reglas de la familia Hyuga

Algunas personas tambien pasaron a decir algo, pero todos se callaron al ver a una persona acercandose al altar, decidieron dejarle el paso

-Neji...se que nuestra relacion nunca fue mas de la amistad, aunque...toda la aldea supiera mis sentimientos por ti- una pequeña risita salio de sus labios, algunas risitas se escucharon del resto de las personas presentes y otras asintieron levemente- Quiero que sepas, como ya lo habia dicho, te amo y siempre lo hare...Adios...no, es un hasta luego Neji...- Tenten sonrio al ver la fotografia y dejo una rosa blanca alli, al mismo tiempo que dos aves volaban cerca del lugar.

------- 2 meses despues ---------

Tenten caminaba algo perezosa al despacho de la Godaime, la verdad ni se sentia bien, pero con lo enferma que habia estado ultimamente, mareo y vomito, solo iba por los resultados de sus chequeos. Despues del fallecimiento de Neji, no queria comer ni casi dormia, ya que en todos sus sueños ocurria lo mismo: la escena de Neji cerrando sus ojos y dando su ultimo suspiro en sus brazos no era muy agradable.

Suspiró...la mision para salvarlo al final termino matandolo, lo extrañaba, su mirada fria, su tono calculador, su poca conversacion, sus ojos blancos... sus labios y sus manos calidas acariciandola...

AHH!!! esas escenas no!!!! Tenten sacudio su cabeza bruscamente borrando (inutilmente)esas imagenes o mas bien dicho sensaciones

- AAAHHH SAL DE MI CABEZA!!!!!!- Nuevamente se sacudio la cabeza pero esta vez se ¨pego¨ - argh... tonta vez en que.. AAHHH!! ya no debo pensar eso!!!! - despues de pelearse consigo misma, porfin entro al despacho, donde la hokage se encontraba discutiendo con Naruto -para variar...-

-Demmo..!! Tsunade no Baachan!!!

- NO ME DIGAS ASI NIÑATO!!

- AQUIEN LE DICE NIÑATO ANCIANA?!

-BASTA!! SAL DE MI DESPACHO AHORA!!!

-NO!! NO ME IRE!!- Tsunade sonrio de manera maliciosa

- Entonces...tendras prohibido entrar a Ichiraku de por vida... - Naruto dio un respingo y vio a Tsunade, la cual seguia con su sonrisa

- ha..haria eso...ttebayo???

- SI NO SALES DE MI DESPACHO SI!!!ahora... LARGO!!!!- 1 segundo despues, no habia rastro alguno de Naruto

- Etto...Tsunade-sama..??

-Ah, Tenten, que bueno que llegaste, estaba esperandote...- su semblante cambio algo drastico-Aqui estan tus resultados

-Eh..algo malo Tsunade-sama??-Dijo la chica algo temerosa

-Mmm...miralo tu- Tenten abrio el sobre con algo de temor por la seriedad de la Hokage, sacando la hoja de color beige y la leyo lentamente- !!! -Tenten miro a la Godaime, la cual seguia con la misma mirada, para despues ver algo borroso la escena

-Te..tenten!! oye..!!!!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Neji y Tenten iban saliendo de una fiesta la cual era para ¨festejar¨ el compromiso de Shikamaru y Temari, Tenten se sentia algo mal y Neji se ofrecio para llevarla a su casa._

_-Segura que no tomaste mucho sake..Tenten?_

_-P-pe..ro..ni..tome...shake..solo..haaay no she que me dieron...era..no she me lo dio Tsunade-shama...-Neji giro sus ojos_

_-Entonces era el vaso de Tsunade-sama_

_-Eh..creo que si...AAAHHH!!!!- Neji dio un brinquito, puesto que le habia gritado al oido-Entonces!! era essa cosa!!!..siii...siiiiiiiiii!!!!- Neji la vio algo raro- No sse que era pero..ha de haber sido algo que..no era sake.- Neji la miro, aparentemente arrepintiendose de haber sido ¨ amable¨ y llevarla_

_-Creo que lo que tomaste era peor que...-Neji se mareo un poco y ambos casi caen_

_-Neji...? que te pasho?- lo miro algo raro_

_- Creo que..tome del mismo vaso...estaba al lado del tuyo...o de Tsunade-sama-Tenten rio un poco_

_-Entonces quedate un rato, y hashta que te sientas mejor si quieres te vas, o te pre..paro una habita..cion?-La chica cerraba un poco los ojos_

_-Te quedaras dormida afuera...tonta- Tenten cerro los ojos, Neji bufo algo, y ya estaban afuera de la casa de la chica- en serio eres...¨ problematica¨ mmm... donde dijiste que...?- Miro a ambos lados buscando una llave espera... siempre deja la llave en su ropa... a no! Neji Hyuga no iba a esculcarle en su ropa..o si?_

_-Er...Tenten-la chica no respondio-Ten...ten- el empezo a marearse tambien- demonios...- Puso a la chica recargada en la pared y sus piernas extendidas- Ahora espero que no se levante y piense otra cosa - Neji miro la ropa de la chica, pensando donde podia haber guardado la bendita llave- ¨no me hagas tocar nada ¨ miro algo abultado en su cadera ((algo pequeño pero si se fijo..y bien..)) suspiro un poco y acerco su mano para metela en la pequeña bolsa_

_Gotcha!! era la llave, Neji saco inmediatamente la mano y abrio la puerta, cargo a Tenten y se metio en la casa, cerrando la puerta y llevandola a su habitacion_

_-Bien aqui es donde termi...no...-Neji se mareo de nuevo, cayendo junto con la chica, Tenten ¨logro¨ caer en la cama, pero Neji cayo al piso, algo recargado en la orilla de la misma_

_-Aush...-Tenten abrio los ojos, ya que se habia pegado en la cabeza- Um... si no me querias traer solo lo hubieras..dicho..? Neji? Estas bien?- el chico apenas y se movio_

_-Si..creo..._

_-Puedes pararte?_

_-Solo estoy algo mareado_

_-Te traigo agua?_

_-Estoy Bien_

_-Um..alguna medicina?_

_-Te dije que estoy bien- Tenten apreto sus labios, Neji se levanto_

_-Ya estoy mejor, buenas noches_

_-E-espera Neji!!- el chico se detubo y miro a Tenten_

_-Etto.. gracias por haberme traido- Neji la miro indiferente_

_-...denada... - se oyo un trueno y Tenten miro la ventana, en la cual empezaron a caer gotas_

_-Genial- dijo en forma de reproche el Hyuga_

_-Porque no te quedas?te puedo dar ropa, y cuando termine de llover te vas si quieres_

_-...esta bien-Neji se sento en la cama de la chica mientras ella sonrio un poco- porque me ves asi?_

_-Nunca te habia visto actuar asi jiji_

_-Actuar..? como?_

_-Tambaleandote- Tenten trato de no reirse y Neji se enojo mas- vaya, que rapido te enojas, era una broma Neji, ehh Neji??- el no respondio solo se dejo caer en los brazos de la chica- aaaahhh!! N-Neji hey! o-oye!! aii Neji!!!!- Tenten se puso nerviosa al ver a Neji semi consiente en sus brazos_

_-Ten..ten...-Dijo al fin_

_-Eh..etto... si?_

_-No me siento bien..._

_-Eh...duermete..si quieres voy por..por...medicina!_

_-No..-la detubo con la mano- quedate conmigo -Tenten se quedo en Shock_

_-Eh..si tu quieres...- Lo ayudo a acomodarse en la cama para que descansara, Neji se volvio a levantar y jalo a Tenten hacia el- Eh...Neji..?_

_-Quedate aqui_

_-Creo que estas mas que enfermo, voy por una medicina-Neji la abrazo con fuerza_

_-No me dejes..Tenten...-la chica se sentia a desfallecer, se separo un poco de el para verlo a los ojos, los cuales mstraban cierta suplica a sus palabras, el se acercaba lentamente a su rostro y Tenten se puso mas nerviosa... Neji Hyuga a punto de...?_

_-Neji...seguro que estas bi...en..?_

_-Lo estoy...- Se acerco mas y poso sus labios con los de ella, ambos sintieron una descarga electrica, pero lo suficientemente placentera. Neji la abrazaba mientras movia sus labios algo torpe y Tenten le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos_

_-Ne..ji-Dijo cuando se separaron-yo..._

_-Sshh...no digas nada-se volvio a acercar y la beso de nuevo, esta vez acariciando sus brazos y parte de la espalda, mentras que ella se dejaba acariciar, instantes despues ambos quedaron ¨ dormidos¨_

_----------------- al Dia siguiente-------------------_

_Neji abria lentamente los ojos, al mismo tiempo que Tenten, notaron que estaban abrazados y..._

_-Que demonios?- Grito Neji al ver como estaban_

_-Kyaa!!!- Tenten se sonrojo por completo y se separo de el tapandose, Neji hizo lo mismo, recogio lo uqe habia de su ropa por la habitacion y sin ver a la chica_

_-Recuerdas lo que paso?_

_- N..no-dijo aun sonrojada_

_-Bien, sera mejor que no recordemos- dijo mientras se terminaba de vestir_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Tenten..? Tenten despierta...

-Umhh...?-Tenten, ahora toda una mujer de 25 años, se levanto del lugar el cual estaba ¨ descanzando¨ o mas bien se habia quedado dormida- que..sucede?

- No se porque cada vez que venimos te desmayas...

- Lo siento Lee...lamento las molestias-Dijo sonriendo levemente, Lee suspiró, aun traia su traje verde y su chaleco de Juunin, pero el cabello ya no lo tenia en forma de tazon, lo tenia algo largo pero dejaba ver ciertos picos en las puntas lisas

-No importa Tennie-sonrio- ademas, esta personita era la mas preocupada...-Lee se movio un poco dejando ver un niño de 4 años mirando a Tenten con algo de preocupacion, y tristeza, tenia el cabello algo largo y castaño, y sus ojos de color lavanda

-Oh..Shiratori, lo lamento...- el niño la vio y algo parecido a una timida sonrisa se dibujo en su delicado rostro, Tenten se incorporo y abrazo al niño

-Me asuste..okaasan..-shiatori abrazo a su madre, al momento en que sozollaba un poco-siempre pasa esto...tengo miedo...a que un dia no despiertes...

-Oh no Shiraroti..no deberias llorar aqui, y menos si tu Neji te ve-Tenten lo abrazaba con delicadeza

-Asi es Shiratori-chan, si tu otousan te viera se enojaria, debes de ser un hombre fuerte para proteger a tu okaasan-Lee sonrio, haciendo que Shiratori hiziera lo mismo

-Voy a proteger a Okaasan! Como lo hizo Otousan!, sere fuerte para que el se sienta orgulloso de mi!-Shiratori sonrio, y alzo las manos- Otousan..protegere a okaasan, asi que no te preocupes esta bien?- Shiratori miro la tumba la cual estaba enfrente de el y donde justamente Tenten yacia inconciente, Tenten sonrio dulcemente, mirando a su hijo

-Bueno, es hora de irnos Shiratori, Lee gracias por acompañarnos-Lee sonrio ante el comentario- Shiratori, vamonos- el niño sonrio, Tenten se levanto y avanzo un poco, el pequeño volteo a ver la tumba, una vez mas

_Se que lo logras pronto Shiratori, se fuerte y protegela..._

_hijo..._

Shiratori sonrio- No lo dudes Otousan...

- Shiratori...!

- Voy Okaasan!- el niño sonrio para despues correr al lado de su madre

* * *

WAAAAAA TT-TT mi lloro... con este capitulo, no lo queria escribir, no queria matar al cuerazo de Neji ((niegenmelo chicas...)) y pues... lo prometido es deuda, asi que aqui esta el capitulo triste, el primero, el que sigue sera donde la querida Tenten X..x y la duda que seguro tienen todos... 

Porque Tenten quedo embarazada si no habia nada al respecto de... lo ocurrido antes..Hasta ahorita?! aaaa pos... era para ponerle un poco mas de cosa... siii mas sentimiento, veran, lo puse hasta este porque se me ocurrio ponerlo aparte que una lectora, me pidio que el hijo se llamara Shiratori, asi que se lo cumpli. Ademas, en el primer cap. ya puse algo que concuerda con lo ocurrido en este, asi que pueden checar okis

AAAAAHHHH lo olvidaba, decidi cambiar el orden asi porque me lo recomendaron, y si.. era mejor asi jiji y para los que no saben que significa WTF... es What The F... no continuo XD

Ren: Grocera...

T.T ok, nos leemos en el otro capitulo bye bye besoooosss!!!

Gracias por su apoyo, en realidad se los agradesco

Chica-anime4ever


	5. chapter 5

- blah blah- lo que dicen

_¨ blah blah_ ¨ lo que piensan

¨ El Adios¨

* * *

**_En el cap. anterior_**

_- Neji.. mira... ya no tienes.. la marca... ese sello maldito que tanto odiabas...- acaricio la frente de el y lo abrazo otra vez, dejando que las lagrimas bajaran por sus mejillas_

_-/-_

_- Donde.. estoy..? - cierto chico de tez palida y ojos grises desperto en una como habitacion blanca, la cual estaba completamente vacia- Acaso... en verdad he muerto?_

_- Me temo que si... Neji, cuento tiempo- Hizashi sonrio- sabes algo, hay alguien a quien te quiero presentar...- sonrio nuevamente haciendose a un lado dejando ver a una mujer, con un vestido y una pequeña coleta a un lado del cuello sujetando su cabello algo largo y de color castaño, y sus ojos del mismo color_

_-Neji..- hablo la mujer colocando una mano en su pecho, mirandolo con ternura, el oji-blanco miro a su padre_

_- Ella es...? - dijo algo dudoso_

_- Si Neji.. ella es tu madre... Kisa...-_

_- Neji.. otra cosa mas... tu.. si lo deseas puedes volver.._

_-Volver? volver para que? nadie me desea alla!! si regreso me querran matar! no quiero ir!- Kisa lo miro_

_-en verdad crees que nadie te quiere alla?_

_-No lo creo.. lo se- dijo volteandose a otro lado, separandose de su madre, la cual suspiro algo triste_

_-Neji... tienes que ver algo... - Kisa estiro su brazo y haciendo un movimiento unas figuras emepazon a tomar forma, Neji volteo un poco_

_¨ Neji... Neji... vamos..!! despierta.. des..pier..ta...no puedes irte!! no aun!! NEJI!!!¨ - El chico volteo por completo viendo la imagen y escuchando_

_-T-Tenten?!- se acerco a aquella imagen - pero como..? ella.. esta llorando?!_

_¨ SU ESTUPIDA REGLA LE QUITO LA VIDA A NEJI!! ¨ Neji vio como Lee y Naruto trataban de detenerla_

_- Tenten clamate!!!- Lee la tomo de un brazo y Naruto del otro_

_- Suel-ten-me!!! ahora!!!!- dijo tratando de safarse_

_-Tenten... crees que Neji querria esto? que salieras lastimada?- dijo Lee_

_- No... Yo no quiero que ella... salga lastimada..._

_- Pues... yo..._

_Lee y Naruto dejaron a Tenten, la cual nuevamente fue con Neji para acomodarlo en sus brazos_

_- Neji... lo.. lamento.. al tratar de ayudar solo hize que tu... te fueras... perdoname...- Lee se acerco a ella poniendo un brazo en su hombro, en señal de consuelo_

-_ Tenten..._

_- Neji.. Hijo..- Neji volteo a verla, con la mirada algo triste- escucha.. como tu no debias morir en este instante..._

_- Puedes regresar.. solo si tu lo deseas... Neji volteo a ver a su padre, el cual ahora le tomo la mano a Kisa, viendolo fijamente - la desicion es tuya.._

_- Neji...- Tenten acaricio dulcemente su rostro palido- siempre me gusto ver como dormias... era la unca vez que te veia relajado y con exprecion.. que no fuera fria...- Lee vio a la castaña_

_- Tenten...- La chica vio su frente, la cual tenia unas vendas y las quito_

_- Neji.. mira... ya no tienes.. la marca... ese sello maldito que tanto odiabas...- acaricio la frente de el y lo abrazo otra vez, dejando que las lagrimas bajaran por sus mejillas_

_Neji sonrio un poco, y miro a sus padres, esta vez, como era antes, un joven ya de 19 años_

_- Tenten siempre supo todo de mi.. lo que me gusta.. lo que me disgusta... pero si regreso.. solo causare dolor para ella, porque no.. correspondo sus sentimientos... asi que yo..._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tenten seguia destrozada, aun con Neji en sus brazos no paraba de decir ¨ lo siento Neji...en verdad¨, mientras que unos miembros del clan Hyuga, miraban esto, unos con tristeza, otros a Jorgen, con Ira, haciendo comentarios como

_¨ Es verdad lo que dice la chica...?¨_

_¨ Opino que lo mato por miedo...¨_

_¨ El era el orgullo de nuestro clan...¨_

_¨ Era tan joven, y tenia tanto que vivir...¨_

Y claro, todos esos comentarios, Jorgen los ignoraba, mientras ebozaba una gran sonrisa de sus labios - Bah! era de la rama secundaria, era su destino...!

- Destino... esa era la unica palabra en el vocabulario de Neji, aparte de insultar- Dijo con una leve sonrisa la chica amante de las armas, acariciando levemente la mejilla de Neji- Ojala hubiera algo que pudiera hacer yo para poder hacer que regre...- Tenten abrio sus ojos de par en par, para despued dibujar una pequeña sonrisa, pero a su vez triste

-Tenten..? que ocurre?- Dijo Lee al ver la reaccion de su amiga, Tenten volteo a ver a Lee con otra sonrisa y despues busco con la mirada a alguien

-Am... Hinata-chan? - la oji-blanca se acerco a ella

- H-hai.. Tenten-san?

- Serias tan amable de darme... algo en donde apuntar y con que..?

---------------------------------------------------------/////-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Neji...estas seguro de eso...?

-Claro madre...entonces.. este es el adios no es asi?- Neji agacho un poco la cabeza

- No, claro que no, se que..no podras vernos, pero estaremos alli- Hizashi le sonrio

- Gracias por su comprension... madre, padre...

- Cuidate mucho, hijo- Kisa se acerco a Neji, para despues abrazarlo, y el correspondio el mismo

- Uh? - Neji vio a alguien un poco mas alejado de ellos- quien.. es?- Hizashi y Kisa voltearon a ver Neji se acerco a esa persona, que aun se mostraba borrosa

- Neji...- Dijo Kisa- han... han hecho.. esa...esa...

- Espera..- Neji miro fijamente- Es Naruto! Que hace el aqui? tambien murio?- dijo sorprendido

- Ha, ya quisieras Neji- dijo Naruto sonriendo

- Entonces que haces aqui?- dijo aun sin comprender- Naruto hizo una mueca

- Yo no mucho, pero alguien mas si...- Naruto suspiro algo pensativo, para despues hacerce a un lado, dejando ver a alguien mas

- Que?- Neji vio a la otra persona- Ten..ten? que haces aqui?- dijo sorprendido, aun

- Espero..que no te molestes por que sea yo

- No entiendo...

- Neji... hizieron esa tecnica...

-Que tecnica?

- Tensei Ninjutsu- dijo Hizashi serio- ambos lo hizieron

-Que?- Neji vio a ambos- estan locos o que?!- Tenten escondio su mirada

- Lo siento Neji... crei que te alegrarias...

- Ah.. er.. no Tenten no me referia a eso yo.. esque...- Tenten lo vio, para despues sonreir

- Entonces no estas enojado?- Neji nego con la cabeza- entonces, vamonos!- ella extendio su mano sonriendo

- Pero...- Neji vio a sus padres, kisa estaba triste, y Hizashi sonrio a su hijo

- Al fin y al cabo, ellos no nos ven, ve hijo, se feliz- Neji los vio nuevamente, Kisa le sonrio, y Neji le devolvio la sonrisa, despues se volteo viendo a Tenten aun con la mano extendida y sonriendo, el se acerco y tomo la mano de Tenten

- Vamos a casa..Neji...

---------------------///-------------------

-Hmm...-empezo a mover sus parpados, abriendolos lentamente- arg... me duele...- como pudo se sento

- huh! Neji niisan- Hinata vio a su primo sentarse y lo ayudo un poco

-Que pasa..? -Neji miro a su alrrededor, se encontraban dentro de una habitacion de la mansion de los Hyuga, - Hinata-sama...esta llorando?- ella lo abrazo

- Oh Neji niisan!!!

-Hinata dejalo respirar- Neji volteo viendo ahora a su tio Hiashi, el cual lo veia fijamente, Hinata lo solto y se levanto

-Hiashi-sama...

-Neji...- el lo miro- no desperdicies la vida que se te ha dado...- Neji arqueo una ceja

-de que habla..?- Neji volteo hacia enfrente, viendo a Naruto, con la mirada fija en el piso- Naruto? que haces..? espera... donde esta Tenten?- Naruto volteo ligeramente a verlo, tenia la mirada triste, y el puño fuertemente apretado. Neji se acerco a el- Naruto...donde esta Tenten... - Naruto agacho su mirada

- Lo siento... no me habia dado cuenta... lo siento...

-De que hablas Naruto? donde esta ella!!!- Naruto lo miro, he hizo una seña con la cabeza, Neji volteo, viendo a Lee de rodillas, y con Tenten en sus brazos, aparentemente inconciente, pero tenia una expresion de tranquilidad, Lee la tenia como a una pequeña bebe.- Lee...? Tenten?- Lee levanto su mirada, para despues cerrar fuertemente sus ojos

-Neji..ella..esta...

-Esta que..?-dijo impaciente, Lee agacho su mirada- Lee dime!!!

-Neji niisan calmate por favor...toma, talvez con esto entiendas...- Hinata extendio un brazo y le entrego una carta, Neji vio la hoja y la tomo

-Para mi? de que se trata esto?

- Solo...leela Neji niisan- Neji abrio la carta

- Es...la letra de Tenten...- miro a Hinata la cual tenia la mirada escondida, y despues empezo a leer la carta.

_Neji,_

_solo te pido un momento de tu tiempo, solo para que leas esta carta  
__bueno, talvez, Hinata-chan, Naruto o Lee te dijeron algo antes...  
se que no soy, era lo suficientemente buena para ti, tu me lo recordaste momentos antes a este...  
en fin, espero que puedas ser feliz...con alguien de tu altura, que sea una gran kunoichi, fuerte, inteligente y callada  
¿Haz sentido alguna vez que deseas algo, pero ese algo es inalcanzable?  
eso sentia con respecto a ti...  
La primera vez que me salvaste, al principio no te lo agradeci ¿lo recuerdas? despues empeze a sentir cierto aprecio despues respeto, y de eso al amor...  
espero que me recuerdes en un futuro...tan siquiera como la kunoichi que te molestaba tanto  
no me importa, con tal y que me recuerdes eso estara bien  
si me pudieras hacer este favor...sere feliz y me podre ir  
recuerdame Neji...  
y..podiras hacerme otro favor?  
este ultimo favor  
abrazame  
es lo unico que quiero...  
y tambien que seas feliz  
espero que lo seas...  
oh, lo olvidaba, Neji..yo te seguire amando y protegiendo estes donde estes  
y aunque tu talvez, estes enamorado de alguien mas  
mis sentimientos hacia ti nunca van a cambiar  
y otra cosa...  
De lo que sucedio hace 2 semanas  
a pesar de no recordar nada... no me arrepiento _

Te amo Neji..no lo olvides por favor 

Neji alejo un poco la nota de el, con los ojos bien abiertos, y volteo a ver a Hinata y a Naruto

- Que..queria decir con eso? acaso.. se estaba despidiendo?- Hinata y Naruto se vieron unos instantes- Se despedia..? porque?

- Neji niisan..veras...Tenten-san... hizo el Taisen Ninjutsu...

- Si, si eso ya lo se, junto con Naruto

- Exacto pero...no me di cuenta...que ella puso mas su energia que la mia...se supone que era..er..la mitad..pero ella uso toda... asi que...- Neji abrio los ojos como platos

-Quiere decir que ella...NO!- Neji corrio hacia Lee y Tenten, para verla de cerca- Tenten...porque...?- cayo de rodillas y estiro su brazo para tocarla, Lee se movio, impidiendo que el la tocara

- Ni se te ocurra Neji- dijo Lee al verlo- tu..tu..!

-Lee-san! recuerdalo, Tenten-san te lo pidio, el no tiene la culpa, fue decision de ella- Lee miro a Hinata, para despues ver a Neji y dejar que tomara a Tenten en sus brazos, este, la tomo como si el minimo descuido se fuera a romper, los ojos le temblaban, al ver el rostro de la chica ahora recargado en su pecho

-Tenten...- Neji la abrazo hundiendo su cabeza con la de ella, y moviendo los hombros, sozollando.

- Sera mejor que lo dejemos solo... unos momentos- dijo Hiashi, los presentes asintieron levemente, para despues abandonar la habitacion cerrando la puerta detras de ellos, con Neji sozollando ahora un poco mas audible.

----------------- 2 dias despues----------------

Neji entro a una habitacion en cierto lugar de Konoha, con un ramo enorme de flores, unos claveles, rosas, tulipanes, y un ramo de la flor blanca... la flor para cumplir un deseo. Neji sonrio debilmente al ver la placa enfrente de el.

**Tenten no Hyuga  
(x-x)  
Kunoichi de Konoja  
Fuerte, Valiente, Amorosa  
Nunca se te olvidara**

Se acerco a la placa y puso las flores a un lado del nombre, dejando las blancas abajo y sentandose a un lado, suspiro para despues ver nuevamente el nombre...

- Espero no te moleste que te haya mandado poner ese nombre... ¨ Tenten no Hyuga ¨- sonrio debilmente y toco la placa- Te extraño...

_espero que me recuerdes en un futuro...tan siquiera como la kunoichi que te molestaba tanto_

- Claro que te voy a recordar.. eres una tonta por pensar que no...

_espero que puedas ser feliz...con alguien de tu altura, que sea una gran kunoichi, fuerte, inteligente y callada_

-Tenten tu eras todo eso... claro, callada no mucho, pero si supieras cuanto extraño tu voz...

_¿Haz sentido alguna vez que deseas algo, pero ese algo es inalcanzable?  
eso sentia con respecto a ti..._

- Y tu como crees que me siento ahora? en estos instantes, tu eres la inalcanzable para mi...

_se que no soy, era lo suficientemente buena para ti, tu me lo recordaste momentos antes a este..._

- Cuanto lamento haber dicho eso... en verdad... era todo lo contrario, eres mejor que yo, eres buena... excelente... hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo que vales para mi...

_abrazame  
es lo unico que quiero...  
y tambien que seas feliz  
espero que lo seas..._

- Crees que sere feliz si no estas a mi lado? eres una tonta al creer eso... te abraze hasta que... bueno... te trajeron aqui...no queria soltarte, nunca te tuve en mis brazos...solamente cuando estabamos de mision, y se justificaban, pero nunca porque yo lo quise o tu...bueno tu si me abrazabas, pero yo me alejaba de ti...

_De lo que sucedio hace 2 semanas  
a pesar de no recordar nada... no me arrepiento_

- Y yo...tampoco me arrepiento por eso... es verdad, aunque no recordamos nada- sonrio tristemente- me hubiera gustado estar consiente...

_Te amo Neji..no lo olvides por favor_

- Yo tambien... yo tambien te amo Tenten.. mas de lo que te imaginas...- Neji cambio su expresion por una la cual sus ojos empezaron a temblar, sus labios igual a los que apreto fuermente- en verdad te amo...- su voz se quebro, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos dejando caer una lagrima y se acurrucaba en aquella tumba sozollando y diciendo el nombre de la kunoichi que tanto amaba... que ella tanto lo amo...

Y era el caso.. que dio su vida a cambio de la de el.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buaaaaa!! como la ven? espero les haya gustado!! o diganme, que les parecio?? algo melodramatico verdad? pero queria verlo sufrir un ratito por Tenten TT-TT

Se acepta de todo, espero sus reviews!

Chica-anime 4ever


	6. Chapter 6

**ok para empezar..**

**MODIFIQUE UN POCO EL FINAL**

bueno aqui el siguiente capitulo! Disfrutenlo!!

- blah blah- lo que dicen

_¨ blah blah_ ¨ lo que piensan

¨ El Adios¨

* * *

**_En el cap. anterior_**

_- Neji.. mira... ya no tienes.. la marca... ese sello maldito que tanto odiabas...- acaricio la frente de el y lo abrazo otra vez, dejando que las lagrimas bajaran por sus mejillas_

_-/-_

_- Donde.. estoy..? - cierto chico de tez palida y ojos grises desperto en una como habitacion blanca, la cual estaba completamente vacia- Acaso... en verdad he muerto?_

_- Me temo que si... Neji, cuento tiempo- Hizashi sonrio- sabes algo, hay alguien a quien te quiero presentar...- sonrio nuevamente haciendose a un lado dejando ver a una mujer, con un vestido y una pequeña coleta a un lado del cuello sujetando su cabello algo largo y de color castaño, y sus ojos del mismo color_

_-Neji..- hablo la mujer colocando una mano en su pecho, mirandolo con ternura, el oji-blanco miro a su padre_

_- Ella es...? - dijo algo dudoso_

_- Si Neji.. ella es tu madre... Kisa...-_

_- Neji.. otra cosa mas... tu.. si lo deseas puedes volver.._

_-Volver? volver para que? nadie me desea alla!! si regreso me querran matar! no quiero ir!- Kisa lo miro_

_-en verdad crees que nadie te quiere alla?_

_-No lo creo.. lo se- dijo volteandose a otro lado, separandose de su madre, la cual suspiro algo triste_

_-Neji... tienes que ver algo... - Kisa estiro su brazo y haciendo un movimiento unas figuras emepazon a tomar forma, Neji volteo un poco_

_¨ Neji... Neji... vamos..!! despierta.. des..pier..ta...no puedes irte!! no aun!! NEJI!!!¨ - El chico volteo por completo viendo la imagen y escuchando_

_-T-Tenten?!- se acerco a aquella imagen - pero como..? ella.. esta llorando?!_

_¨ SU ESTUPIDA REGLA LE QUITO LA VIDA A NEJI!! ¨ Neji vio como Lee y Naruto trataban de detenerla_

_- Tenten clamate!!!- Lee la tomo de un brazo y Naruto del otro_

_- Suel-ten-me!!! ahora!!!!- dijo tratando de safarse_

_-Tenten... crees que Neji querria esto? que salieras lastimada?- dijo Lee_

_- No... Yo no quiero que ella... salga lastimada..._

_- Pues... yo..._

_Lee y Naruto dejaron a Tenten, la cual nuevamente fue con Neji para acomodarlo en sus brazos_

_- Neji... lo.. lamento.. al tratar de ayudar solo hize que tu... te fueras... perdoname...- Lee se acerco a ella poniendo un brazo en su hombro, en señal de consuelo_

-_ Tenten..._

_- Neji.. Hijo..- Neji volteo a verla, con la mirada algo triste- escucha.. como tu no debias morir en este instante..._

_- Puedes regresar.. solo si tu lo deseas... Neji volteo a ver a su padre, el cual ahora le tomo la mano a Kisa, viendolo fijamente - la desicion es tuya.._

_- Neji...- Tenten acaricio dulcemente su rostro palido- siempre me gusto ver como dormias... era la unca vez que te veia relajado y con exprecion.. que no fuera fria...- Lee vio a la castaña_

_- Tenten...- La chica vio su frente, la cual tenia unas vendas y las quito_

_- Neji.. mira... ya no tienes.. la marca... ese sello maldito que tanto odiabas...- acaricio la frente de el y lo abrazo otra vez, dejando que las lagrimas bajaran por sus mejillas_

_Neji sonrio un poco, y miro a sus padres, esta vez, como era antes, un joven ya de 19 años_

_- Tenten siempre supo todo de mi.. lo que me gusta.. lo que me disgusta... pero si regreso.. solo causare dolor para ella, porque no.. correspondo sus sentimientos... asi que yo..._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jorgen caminaba por el patio de la mansion, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - Ya era hora de que ese bastardo muriera... el no tenia porque seguir con vida.. ni siquiera tenia derecho de nacer... - Tenten solo levanto un poco su mirada - Era de la rama secundaria... dispuesto contra su voluntad a morir por el Souke

- Mataron a Neji por tu estupido honor verdad?- Tenten miro desafiante a Jorgen- si.. por ti!- Jorgen se acerco algo molesto- porque sabias que Neji es mas poderoso que tu! mas fuerte.. y todo por ser de la rama secundaria verdad? que deshonra... que un miembro de la rama secuendaria sea mas fuerte que la principal... y como no podias vencerlo en batalla esa estupida desicion con eso evitarias ...!

-Calla!!!- Jorgen la agarro del cuello levantandola un poco

-Argh!!!

-Tenten!!- Lee corio pero jorgen la apreto mas

-acercate y la aprieto mas...- Lee se detubo, igual Naruto, el cual apreto mas sus puños

-Jorgen! basta! ella no tiene nada que ver!!!- grito Hiashi, molesto

- Calla Hiashi!, si tiene que ver, se metio conmigo, y sabes lo que le pasa a aquellos que me hacen enfurecer

-Urg.. enton..ces.. es ver-dad lo que di-je - Tenten miro a Jorgen aun tratando de zafarse - Lo matas-te por e-e-so

- CALLA!!!- Jorgen la apreto mas

-ARG!!!- Tenten cerro fuertemtente sus ojos Lee corrio a ayudarla y Naruto igual, pero alguien golpeo la mano de Jorgen la cual tenia agarrada a Tenten- Ah!! - la chica cayo al suelo- cof..cof...!! ((ok pesima onomatopeya)) pe..ro que? ... !!!

- Es mala educacion lastimar a una mujer... -Tenten alzo su mirada, al ver a la persona, las lagrimas empezaron a salir de nuevo por sus ojos

-Ne..ji...- la vista se le veia borrosa, se sintio mareada por la falta del aire, pero al final pudo ¨ recuperarse¨

- Imposible! se supone que tu deberias estar..

-Muerto, lo se, pero que soy, un zombie?- Dijo Neji con media sonrisa y sarcasmo- ahora, vengo a devolverte el favor - Neji se preparo activando su Byakugan

- Espera Neji! no deberias hacer eso!

- Hiashi... lo sabia era tu deber como menor, protegerme- Dijo Jorgen aparentemente triunfal

- De que hablas? iba a decir que yo lo haria...- dijo al final con una sonrisa, Jorgen abrio los ojos

- Como te..

- KYAAA!!!

- argh!!!!- Jorgen cayo al piso dejando ver a una Hinata con el brazo extendido y su Byakugan activado

- E-eso te pasa por ha-haberle hecho eso a Ne-Neji nii-san!!!!- Neji solo suspiro, Hiashi sonrio un poco y Hanabi grito algo como ¨ese viejo al fin se cayo! ¨

- Huh... no puedo creer que con alguien tan debil haya... - Neji abrio sus ojos, sientiendo como unos fragiles brazos lo rodeaban con cierta fuerza

- Neji... tu estas.. yo.. estoy feliz...

- Tenten...- Neji hablo con su tono normal de voz osea.. frio- sabes que no me gustan los abrazos...

Tenten abrio sus ojos y se separo de el poniendo una mano en su pecho, sus labios temblaron un poco y bajo la mirada, diciendo un leve ¨ gommen Neji..¨ con algo de tristeza, el la miro, sintio una punzada en su pecho

- Tenten yo..

- NEJI NII SAN!!!- Hinata corrio y lo abrazo igual- que bueno.. que estes con vida, me habia preocupado, sabiaque tu.. no podias y.. ahhh que bueno que estas aqui!!!- Neji hizo una pequeña mueca, y respondio un poco el abrazo de Hinata

- Gracias Hinata-sama- La chica volteo a verlo sonriendo y con una lagrima bajando de su rostro la cual limpio , Hanabi tambien fue con ellos y varios integrantes del clan tambien unos preguntando ¨ como le hiziste? ¨ otros ¨ lo que se esperaba del Genio Hyuuga ¨

Tenten vio la escena y se alejo de ellos, dirigiendose a la salida

- Tan rapido te vas?- dijo una persona al lado de la chica- no te despediras.. de el? - Lee y Naruto vieron a la chica y fueron con ella

- Tenten vamos! para eso venimos!!- dijo Naruto dandole animos, Tenten no volteo

- Lo siento Hiashi-sama, Naruto, Lee, pero Neji esta ocupado ahora... no me.. necesita... - Naruto apreto su puño y Lee desvio la mirada un poco - ademas el... nunca se despedia de mi, porque hoy la excepcion?

- Neji tiene que saber esto!- Dijo Naruto- Tenten..!!

- Dejalo asi Naruto-kun- el rubio volteo viendo a Lee- Es decision de ella... no podemos hacer nada

- Estoy seguro que a el no le gustara la noticia cuando la sepa- dijo seriamente Hiashi

- Tal vez Hiashi-sama... pero ya que.. Neji.. no me olvides... no olvides que..- la chica volteo viendo hacia donde estaba Neji y los miembros del clan con unas lagrimas en su rostro y una sonrisa triste - No olvides que tienes a una amiga en mi... y alguien que te ama con todo su corazon...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Neji seguia rodeado de los miembros del clan y con Hinata pegada practicamente a el y Hanabi igual

- ¨ _Era de esperarse de Neji-san_ ¨

- ¨ _Sabia que no moriria tan facilmente_ ¨

- ¨ _Realmente me preocupe_..¨

- ¨ _Cuanto valor de esa chica para contradecir a Jorgen...!¨_ Espera... Tenten!... Neji volteo buscandola

- Tenten? d-donde esta? - La empezo a buscar con la mriada- eh.. Hinata-sama y Tenten?- dijo viendola

- Ella esta uh?- Hinata volteo tambien - no esta..?

- Ya se fue - Dijo Lee sin verlos, Hinata comprendio, mientras que Neji seguia con una mirada de desconcerto

- Se..fue? Pero...

- Ella.. tenia cosas que hacer Neji nii san- dijo Hinata viendolo - debio hacerlas desde hace creo yo 2 horas

- Pues.. que tiene que hacer? - Dijo Neji - Cuando regresa? - Hubo un silencio por parte de los tres

- Ella... ya no regresara - Dijo Lee

- Que? co-como que no regresara?

- Ella se fue, veras Neji nii san, sus padres son Shinobis reconocidos en la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla, despues de lo que sucedio con el puente, pues... se empezo a reconstruir todo, y eso incluye a las personas que se quieren convertir en Ninjas... sus padres son maestros Juunin en Taijutsu, y ocupaban a alguien... etto...

- Especialista en armas - finalizo Neji

- Asi es...- concluyo Hinata

- Y eso que? ella regresara no creo que... - vio a los presentes - se quedara allá?

- Asi es Neji, fue su desicion...

- Ella queria despedirse...

- Pero ocurrio esto y pues...

- Lo ultimo que dijo fue ¨ No olvides que tienes a una amiga en mi y alguien que te ama con todo su corazon...¨ - Hiashi vio la reaccion de su sobrino, la cual fue abrir los ojos como platos y sus labios temblaron ligeramente

- Tenten...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- Ah.. Tenten san!!! - Matsuda se paro y la vio- ehh Tenten-san?

-Si Matsuda san? ya estoy lista- la castaña sonrio triste - ya podemos irnos

- Tenten san, porque tiene su ropa algo maltratada? a-acaso se peleo con alguien??

- No es nada Matsuda san, vamonos.. one...gai... - Matsuda miro nuevamente a la chica, la cual escondio su mirada en su fleco, y sozollando un poco

- Hai Tenten san... entonces... salgamos de la aldea... - Empezaron a caminar hacia las puertas ¨ a ¨ y ¨ n¨

- Tenten!!!- la chica y Matsuda se detubieron al escuchar su nombre

- N..Neji... - Tenten abrio sus ojos temblando ligeramente, al ver como el estaba alli, tratando de recuperar el aliento- que.. que haces..?

- Porque no me habias dicho nada!!!- dijo molesto

- Pues.. yo.. como tu.. bueno... - Neji se acerco a ella - no crei que te interesara...

- Porque dices eso- Tenten no lo miro a los ojos

- Es necesario responder..?

- Tenten... porque no me miras a los ojos... - la tomo por le menton, obligandola a verlo - es.. por lo de hace unos instantes? yo no.. quise decirlo - Tenten lo miro, diciendo un leve ¨ decir que?¨- el decir que.. bueno... el ... - Neji la soltó

- No tienes que decir nada Neji... esta bien - el la miro algo confuso

- L-lo sabias? - dijo algo nervioso

- No es necesario que finjas, esta bien- Tenten sonrio forzadamente

- Fijir? de que hablas?

- Lee, Naruto, Hinata-chan te han de haber insistido para que vinieras verdad?

- Tenten no es...

- No te preocupes Neji, tengo bonitos recuerdos

- Tenten espera...

- Gracias de todos modos Neji

- TENTEN ESCUCHAME!!!- la agarro de los brazos moviendola un poco - No es nada de eso yo vine por mi cuenta!! - Neji agacho su cabeza, Tenten empezo a marearse nuevamente - escucha.. yo... Tenten?- vio como la chica cerraba los ojos con fuerza, y agarraba su cabeza con una mano- estas bien?

- Se...supone...- Tenten vio nuevamente a Neji, para despues ver borrroso, y el lugar donde estaban ahora daba vueltas, pero alcanzo a escuchar gritar su nombre antes de dejarse llevar por aquella extraña oscuridad.

--------------------/////-----------------------------------

-ummm...- Tenten se llevo la mano a la cara, para despues posarla a un lado de la misma mientras abria lentamente los ojos- aush!- se quejo mientras movia la cabeza, sobandose el cuello

- Te duele mucho?- Tenten dio un brinquito, no se esperaba que el estubiera alli

- Neji? - el chico la vio, con los labios en una mueca extraña para ser el- que haces..? oh kami... demonios!!!

-Que? te duele algo?

- No! e-estoy muerta?- Neji arqueo una ceja

- Disculpa?

- Estoy muerta verdad? aaahhh! kuzo kuzo kuzo!!!!!!!!!!!

- Vaya ese bocabulario no te lo conocia...Tenten- dijo mientras la veia- porque dices que estas muerta?

- Facil, estas...aqui...

- Estas viva- Neji se encogio de hombros- a no ser que estes en el infierno y yo me haya ido igual

- No, claro que no lo es, es al contrario, de no ser asi.. no estarias tu- la voz se le quebro y desvio la mirada, Neji la miro sorprendido- a menos que este soñando

- Entonces soy..una pesadilla?

- NO! esque... rayos! si debi haber muerto! ese Jorgen se salio con la suya vaya, maldito bastar...

-Tenten- la chica volteo- estas viva, y despierta, no es el infierno, cielo, o un sueño entendido?

- Si claro- continuo- entonces porque estas aqui? se supone que yo... no le intereso a Neji- el la miro, observando cada reaccion triste por su parte- no le intereso...tal vez como compañera, ni siquiera a amiga he de llegar...

- Es verdad- dijo interrumpiendola- no te considero mi amiga- Tenten abrio los ojos de repente, viendolo, y sintio como las lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos, desvio la mirada y sonrio tristemente

- lo se...no tienes...porque recor..darmelo- cerro sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de retener las largimas sin mucho exito Neji se volteo

-Tenten yo regrese.. solo para estar..contigo... - Tenten lo volteo a ver confundida - yo.. lo que te dije no era verdad... que no te amo...- Neji la miro a los ojos - te amo Tenten...

Tenten abrio mas los ojos y las lagrimas salieron de ellos,se mordio los labios y agacho un poco la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos

- Ten..ten?- Neji la miro confuso, imaginando otra respuesta de su parte - eh.. etto.. yo.. no quise que tu...

- Porque...

-Huh?- Neji la miro

- Porque me dices esto Neji?- lo miro a los ojos - No lo digas si no lo sientes...ademas..no puedo...

- Que?- dijo muy sorprendido

- Y-yo tengo una importante mision Neji ahora... yo solo... no queria... yo..deberia estar con... hay no...

- Con tus padres?- Tenten lo miro- Estan aqui, enseguida les hablo- Neji se levanto de su lugar dirigiendose a la puerta y se detubo en el marco- Es verdad lo que te digo Tenten... espero me creas...

- ...- Tenten vio como Neji salio por la puerta y unos instantes despues entraron unas personas

- Tenten?- la chica volteo - Hija..?- el hombre la miro - estas bien?

- Madre padre que hacen..? como supieron...? - Tenten los miro, su padre tenia el cabello color dorado y los ojos del mismo color, vestia unas ropas de color negro

- Venimos aqui a verte Hija- dijo la madre muy contenta, ella tenia el cabello suelto hasta la cintura color cafe y sus ojos igual, ella tenia una cinta el la cabeza, y la ropa de color azul marino y decoraciones rojas, la abrazo muy contenta

- Pero que...? se supone que...

- Lo se, que deberias ir, pero mejor nosotros decidimos venir a verte hija - dijo amablemante el padre

- Hija otra cosa, no sera necesario que vayas a la aldea, podemos nosotros encargarnos de todo- Tenten volteo y los vio

- En.. en serio?

- Ademas... queriamos conocer a tus amigos, no de fotos e historias sino ver nosotos como son ese joven apuesto Neji Hyuga es todo un amor, no te queria soltar por mas que le pidieramos que te dejara respirar

- Neji...- Tenten agacho la mirada

-No se separo de ti en ningun momento... no se pero tengo el presentimiento de que siente algo muy fuerte por ti...

- Si.. eso creo...- Tenten se quito las sabanas que la cubrian y se paro de inmediato

- A donde vas? aun deberias descanzar hija!- anuncio el padre

- Disculpenme, tengo algo que hacer, bueno aclarar, esperenme aqui!!- Tenten salio de la habitacion vio el patio y lo reconocio como la mansion Hyuga, pero ya no estaban las personas que instantes atras estaban alli, volteo a ambos lados y fue al lado derecho- porque no te crei?... lo unico que hize fue hacer el tiempo de tonta... ah! Neji!!!- grito al ver al fin a la persona que buscaba- oh.. Neji...! - Tenten corrio hacia el y freno justo delante - Neji.. yo.. etto..

- Tenten deberias estar descanzando

- Bueno esque ...yo...bueno..etto...- lo miro fijamente- lo lamento... debi creerte...dude de ti y...- Neji la callo con un dedo en sus labios

- Vas a quedarte.. Tenten?- dijo el con una sonrisa y voz esperanzada, ella lo vio y sonrio

- Hai.. me quedo Neji!!- lo abrazo - eh...- lo solto- lo siento lo olvide...

- Olvidar que?- dijo el

- Que odias los abrazos

-Oh.. eso.. pues.. no los odiare si son tuyos- Neji sonrio y la abrazo tiernamente

- Me alegro que seas feliz hija - dijo el padre

- Kyyaaaaa!!!- Tenten se safo del abrazo, asustada, viendo a sus padres y a Hiashi atras de ellos - Papa! me asustaste!!!- el padre solo sonrio - oh! es verdad, Neji ellos son mis padres, Alphonse y Minako

- Bueno, nos conocmimos mientas estabas inconciente hija- contesto Minako, sonriendo aun

- Si que nos diste un buen susto Tenten-san- la chica vio a Hiashi, el cual ablando su semblante- fuiste demasiado valiente a desafiar a Jorgen, has ganado respeto entre los Hyuga

- Wow...- dijo sorprendida- no me imaginaba eso, solo queria...

- Salvarme y eso hiziste- la abrazo por la cintura, pero estaba a su espalda, recargo su menton en el hombro de la chica viendola de reojo- Gracias...

- Bien, y ahora que haran?- pregunto Hiashi, Neji movio su cabeza al lado contrario de Tenten para despues soltarla del abrazo y tomarla de las manos, viendo a Hiashi y a los padres de ella.

- si Tenten lo desea - mirandola - su futuro esposo

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Una niña con cabello largo cafe caminaba por las calles de Konoha, ahora era un lugar mas seguro y con bastante movimiento gracias a la nueva generacion de maestros y el Rokudaime, Naruto. La niña caminaba junto a una de sus amigas, de cabello rubio, con quien platicaba hacerca de su reciente ingreso a la academia ninja

- Nee... Seren-chan, que te parecio Sai sensei? Es bueno verdad?

- Claro Yuuki-¨ C ¨ es mi otousan!!

- Sai sensei... ahora tendre que llamarle asi y no ¨ Sai oji ¨

- Tendras que acostumbrarte Yuuki ¨ c¨- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

- Suertudas...

- KYAAAA!!!- las niñas gritaron asustadas, al ver al chico que ahora estaba junto a ellas- Coud kun!

- A ustedes..las niñas... no les dice que le cortaran el ------- - las niñas solo arquearon una ceja, viendo como el Coud, un chico de su misma edad, con cabello en picos y medio rubio con ojos cafes tenia la cabeza agachada y semblante cuidadoso- es mejor..ustedes no tienen...lo bueno es que no me tocara como maestro en el equipo de 3...

- Vamos no puede ser tan malo- los niños voltearon

- Sakura- oba!- dijeron los chicos contentos al verla, ella traia puesto mun kimono con un abanico en la parte de atras, se habia dejado crecer nuevamente el cabello, pero lo tenia agarrado en una coleta baja amarrada con un liston

- Sai no es tan malo, lo dice solo para molestar, no es verdad Coud chan

- pero... mi padre dice que es muy problematico...

- Shikamaru dice eso de todos...- dijo Sakura suspirando

-Es verdad Coud kun- dijo la castaña- tambien dice lo mismo de Otousan cuando es su capitan jiji

- Pero tu padre es estricto con el, no se como Tenten Oba lo soporta...

-----------------

Cierta chica de cabello castaño se encontraba en la ventana, viendo los pajaros volar y dejando la leve brisa pasara a su habitacion

- Tenteeeeeeeeeen bella floooooooooooooor!!!- Lee entro a la habitacion de la chica- como estas hoy hermosa flor de Konoha??

- Jiji, estoy bien Lee - Lee la abrazo con fuerza- lee...no.. repiro..Lee!!!!

-Lee sueltala ya!!! - Un hombre con traje Anbu entro alli tambien

- Gommen Tenten, Neji, no seas tan posesivo solo vine a verlos!!

- Si si ya nos viste ahora vete - Dijo enojado

- Buaa Neji que cruel eres rival mio!!!! esta bien ya me voy!!- viendo como Neji lo miraba enojado- chau!!- y desaparecio de alli

- Neji no debiste ser tan cruel con el, solo queria vernos...

-Aun asi.. y sabes que no me gusta que alguien mas te abraze, ni siquiera Lee- Se acerco a Tenten y la brazo por la espalda viendo el cielo

- Jiji, eres un posesivo Neji.. por cierto, hoy se cumplen 3 años de ... ¨ Tu fallecimiento ¨ - Neji la miro

- Um... es verdad... pero sabes algo? de no haber sido por eso, no seria feliz en estos momentos - La beso en los labios

- Ugh... aqui no, hay gente presente- Neji dejo de besar a Tenten y vio a la persona que los interrumpio, un chico de 13 años, cabello algo largo de color castaño y ojos blancos- Que cursis...

- Shiratori.. basta...- dijo Tenten al ver a su hijo- ah.. identico a tu padre de joven- Shiratori hizo una mueca

- No gracias...

- Hey!- dijo Neji supuestamente enojado- no estas orgulloso de tu padre?- el chico lo miro, con semblante frio

- Del Neji Hyuga Capitan de los anbus si... del Neji Hyuga CURSI no...- dio media vuelta y se fue a la puerta

- Eh.. nee... Shiratori, donde esta tu hermana Yuuki?- dijo sonriendo tratando de calmar a Neji el cual puso el mismo semblante que su hijo

- De seguro con Seren chan... y Coud- dicho esto se fue, dejando a Neji y a Tenten alli

- Wow..eso si que fue frio- comento Neji algo molesto

- Oh Neji, si no mal lo recuerdo tu eras peor que tu hijo... De tal palo...Tal Astilla- dijo tocando la mejilla de este

- Pero...- tomo la mano de ella, aun en su mejilla- Yo cambie por ti Tenten... es lo unico que pude hacer a comparacion de todo lo que has hecho por mi...

- Neji, no digas eso- le rozo los labios con los suyos- ya esta bien, no importa eso...

- Pero Tenten...

- Sh...sh..sh...- Tenten lo callo con un dedo en sus labios- eso es pasado... ahora.. vive el hoy...disfrutalo, se feliz, aprovecha el dia... esta bien?- Neji la beso por unos instantes

- Entonces disfrutare cada momento contigo

* * *

WAAAAAA termine el fiiiiic!!! TT-TT cuero.. yo quiero 3 Nejis para llevar!!!! 

jajaja

bueno, espero les haya gustado!!

Otra cosa, se que el finalsito quedo algo raro asi que explicare:

1.- Neji y Tenten se casaron despues de lo ocurrido 5 meses despues.

2.- Naruto y Hinata se casaron wiiii aaa y Narutin ya es Hokage siii es el Rokudaime jojojo

3.- Sai es el maestro de la academia ((le quito el puesto a Iruka sensei))

4.- Seren es la hija de Sai e Ino

5.- Coud es el hijo de Shikamaru y Temari

6.- el ¨ c ¨ de como le dice Seren a Yuuki es chan

7.- Y por los que no sabian, por si las moscas Oba es Tía y Oji es Tío

8.- Sakura se caso con Sasuke kun XP

Muchas gracias por haberme apoyado en este fic, se los agradesco deberitas.. gracias gracias arigatou´ttebayo XD espero les haya gustado, cambie el final poquitin, espero que quedara bien asi...

GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO

Chica-anime 4ever


End file.
